Even though water constitutes an essential good for people's physical and mental health, millions of people around the world still suffer with the unavailability of clean water appropriate for human consumption. Indeed, potable water is essential for human survival. However, in many environments, access to readily available sources of drinkable water is restricted if not precluded. Efforts have been made in the past to provide structures adapted to extract potable water from the environment, notable ambient air. Representative structures are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,504 (LeBleu); U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,203 (Engel et al. And U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,221 (LeBleu et al).
While the aforesaid structures have contributed notably to the development of solutions to the provision of potable water in hostile environments, there continues to be a need for improved water generating devices. One problem associated with potable water generating machines is that the cooling means readily freezes over at relatively high temperatures. This eliminates practical usage for potable water generators during substantial times during the year, or renders them effectively useless in cooler regions. There remains a need for a water generating machine that effectively produces potable water even in colder regions. Furthermore, current systems are noisy which interferes with the enjoyment of the system, and in some cases prevents the practical usage in certain spaces.